


Date: 27 / 5 / 1992 .

by 2d_vision



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: pre gorillaz
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-10 15:26:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18663139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2d_vision/pseuds/2d_vision
Summary: My name is Stuart, my mum got me this journal to 'Help get your feelings out!' . Can't hurt, right ?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> just a lil thing for school

Tuesday - 27 / 5 / 1992

My name is Stuart! Stuart Pot to be exact. Mum got me this thing for my birthday but I forgot about it until now. She said it would help me get my feelings out if I ever feel sad or something. I guess it could work? I'll probably just forget about this thing in a week, sorry Mum.

Anyway, I'm 14, I go to St. Wilfred's School. For some reason, when I was 11, I fell out of a tree and then my hair became blue. I don't know how. My dad works at the fairgrounds, my mum's a nurse, I get headaches alot and she helps me not have them. 

School is alright, sometimes it's really loud but the teachers get it and -

Gotta go now, dinner.


	2. Date: 28 / 5 / 1992 .

School was alright today, there's a new kid at school, his name is Jamie and he was really nice to me so I got to show him around! I just hope he doesn't turn out to be one of those kids that you think is friendly, but then turns out he's a big bully. That happened once, in grade 5 there was a girl I don't remember her name but I thought we could be really good friends then one day she pushed me into the garden and started laughing at me! I still dunno why because I didn't do anything wrong? I kinda held off from talking to the new kids since then but it can't hurt to try again I guess. 

Tomorrow the school is gonna go fishing .. I've never been that good at it but the teachers say I'll be fine THIS TIME. Last year we went fishing as well and my friend pushed me but I fell in the water, I thought I saw a shark in there but everyone says sharks don't live in lakes.

 

Okay I'm gonna continue tomorrow my hand hurts now goodnight.


	3. 30 / 5 / 1992

I fell into the lake and almost DIED. Not much else to say! I was just fishing and then I slipped and fell it was terrible!! I had to go somewhere yesterday so they could make sure I'm okay and it was really boring. That is all.


End file.
